


Cashier

by makkachinn



Series: The Basketball in Which Dorks Play [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkachinn/pseuds/makkachinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu and Kise were making their way to the Winter Cup when the latter decides to buy something from the local convenient store; of course, Kise forgets to bring money. Guess who has to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cashier

“Now hurry up!”

At the sound of his captain’s voice, Kise grinned before averting his gaze back to the rows and rows of packaged goods in the convenient store snack aisle.

“Sorry, sorry,” sang the blonde. “It’ll just be a minute!”

Glancing at his phone, Kasamatsu scowled as Kaijo’s Small Forward shuffled back and forth, searching for something decent to buy. Only fifteen minutes remained until the next match of the Winter Cup commenced. It was a good thing the stadium was only a few blocks away or else they wouldn’t have been able to drop by a nearby store and Kasamatsu would have left Kise to buy his food at the stadium to deal with the long refreshment lines by himself.

 _Seriously_ , thought Kasamatsu.  _He chooses now to be hungry? If we’re late, I’m gonna kick him_.

Thankfully, Kise had stuck to his word and before they knew it, they were at the checkout lane.

“Your total is four hundred yen,” announced the cashier lady after she scanned the soda can and two bags of chips.

Kise reached into his back pocket and slipped out his wallet. “Okay!” he exclaimed. “Here’s four hun . . . dred . . . yen . . .”

Uh oh.

Kasamatsu immediately figured something was wrong when he spotted the sheepish look on the model’s features. “What is it now?” he demanded.

“I, uh, kinda don’t have any money right now. Ha.”

Hearing this, Kasamatsu twitched and lifted a fist. “What do you mean you don’t have money?” he growled. “What kind of model goes around without a single yen in his pocket?”

“I was in a hurry this morning so I forgot to – ow, that hurt! I’m sorryyyy!”

Kasamatsu withdrew his hand after delivering  a sharp jab to the head of his underclassman. Then, giving a irritated sigh, he reached into his own pocket, took out a handful of coins, and handed the change to the lady.

“I apologize for the inconvenience,” he spoke, bowing slightly. “I will pay for him.”

The lady behind the counter laughed goodheartedly and accepted the money before handing over the grocery bag. “It’s no problem at all, really. Thank you for coming and have a great day!” she chimed.

Kasamatsu retrieved the bag and thanked her politely before starting towards the store exit without another word.

Kise winced as he followed closely behind.  _Aw. Senpai’s gonna yell at me, isn’t it?_

He was right. Once the duo stepped foot out of the store, Kasamatsu turned around and smacked the younger on the back of the head once more, causing the latter to yelp in pain and surprise.

“Ow! Senpai, I thought you already hit me!” whined the model.

Kasamatsu twitched.

Doesn't this guy ever grow up?

Then, shoving the snacks into Kise’s chest, the captain rolled his eyes. “Yeah – one for not bringing money, and one for making me pay.”

“But they’re almost the exact same thing!”

“Do you want another one for arguing back?”

“No I’m sorry you’re the boss please don’t hit me.”

Kasamatsu huffed and for a moment, Kise was sure he was going to be smacked again, but to his surprise the upperclassman didn’t do anything and instead sighed before resuming his step. “Next time remember to bring at least a few hundred yen before you leave the house. If I have to pay for you again, you’re running ten laps around the school when we get back.”

For a few seconds, Kise couldn't help but stare at the back of his captain's head with a dumbstruck expression on his face. Kasamatsu came to realize this fact because he glanced over his shoulder, his features showing a frown as usual. _  
_

"You coming or not?" he asked.

“Wait . . . you’re not hitting me?”

“Would you rather I hit you?”

“N-No thank you.”

“That’s what I thought. Now hurry up - we don't have all day."

Hearing this, Kise let out a bright grin before running after his friend like an ecstatic puppy, and even if Kasamatsu didn't look over, he could almost sense the radiating aura of the other. As the duo continued side-by-side to the stadium, Kise couldn’t help but fondly gaze down at the older. His captain could be scary and at times almost abusive, but when it came out to caring for his team, nobody could beat him.

“Wipe that grin off your face or I’ll hit you again.”

Kind of.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write about a certain pairing, you can comment below or message me privately either on here or on my Tumblr (listed at the bottom).
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: http://captain-pls.tumblr.com/


End file.
